Episode 67: Prayer of the Seven Seas
Prayer of the Seven Seas is the sixty-seventh episode of the series and the fifteen episode of Mermaid Melody Pure. Plot Lucia, Hanon, and Rina head for Antarctica after recent events there worry Karen. Something is causing an enormous iceberg to melt, which can create a tsunami across the whole globe. The Mermaid Princesses must use all their strength to prevent global disaster by Mikeru. Description Subaru was researching on why the ice in the Antarctic is melting. He went outside and saw Karen staring at the Legendary Glacier. Subaru told her not to worry, suddenly the ice was shaking violently and Karen knew the Legendary Glacier is melting. In a store, Lucia and Hanon are trying out dresses and Rina came out wearing an outfit that she felt was not her style but Lucia and Hanon disagreed, saying that it suits her. They both tease her a bit making Rina turn red and shouting that she will never wear it again. Lucia and Hanon saw Hippo and ask why he was there and why he was not wearing any clothes. The penguin turned around and say "peg peg". Hanon then realized that was not Hippo. The girls and the pegiun went back to Pearl Piari to discuss about something. The penguin was called Pipi. Pipi told eveyone that she was sent by Karen and that she was in trouble. The girls, Hippo and Pipi went to the Antartic Ocean and met Karen who thanked them for coming. Karen then apologized for not letting the girls rest after traveling all the way to the Antartic, but they insisted. Karen then showed them the Legendary Glacier and explained that it was begining to melt. The ice shook again and the girls found Subaru stuck in the ice. Karen helped him and as he was about to introduce himself, he slipped and got his foot stuck again. Karen was embarrassed that he was a bit clumsy. She then help him again and Subaru asked the girls where they were from because of Karen telling Subaru that they are part of her research group. Lucia and Hanon both pointed at opposite directions causing Subaru and Karen to get confused and Karen to be shocked. The girls tried again and kept pointing at opposite directions so Rina took them away from Subaru. Karen went after them after Subaru told her that he will see her again. Somewhere on the ice, Karen was scolding Lucia and Hanon for Subaru becoming suspious. Hanon then asked if Subaru likes her, which to Karen's suprise for the sudden question and struggle so she didn't answer them. Lucia then asked what do Karen feel for him which Karen anwsered. As the girls smiled for Karen's love life, the ice shook again and created a big crack. Lucia then fell and Hanon began to panick. Lucia fell into the water and found out there was a machine that was pumping hot water to melt the ice. It was the Black Beauty Sisters who were behind it. Karen, Hanon, Rina, Hippo, and Pipi were looking for Lucia in the waters but couldn't find her. Karen then started to blame herself for what had happened to Lucia, Rina slapped Karen and told her not to think like that. Hanon told her that they, mermaid princesses must also do their best for each other. Karen then told Pipi to give a message to the other mermaid princesses. Subaru was captured and hypnotized by the Black Beauty Sisters to increase the heat for the machine to make the ice melt faster. Lucia wakes up to find herself in a cage and was forced to watch what was going on. Karen, Hanon, and Rina transfromed to try to stop the cause of the melting of the Legendary Glacier but were stopped by the Black Beauty Sisters. Sheshe ordered Subaru to fight Karen. Rina knocked him out and told Karen to take hime to a safe place. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 - Episodes Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Episodes Category:Karen Category:Rina Tôin Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Hippo Category:Lucia Nanami